pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Peanut64
Welcome Hello, , and welcome to Pikipedia, a Wiki with information regarding Pikmin. The administration thanks you for registering, and has provided some useful links to help familiarize yourself with rules, regulations and other such facilities. We hope you like the place and decide to stay. Pikipedia pages: * *The Help Desk *The Community Portal * Wikipedia pages: *The five pillars of Wikipedia *How to edit a page *Help pages *Tutorial *How to write a great article *Manual of Style Just so you know, I reverted the edits you made because we feel that screenshots or official concept art is better than unofficial or fan-made images. I removed your vote because you had two votes: one on the winning sig and one on the sig you made. Hope that clears things up. SirPikmin 22:11, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Pikmin Juggle??? I love Super Smash Bros. Brawl, but what's that? Portal-Kombat Oh. OK Portal-Kombat I use the Gamecube controller all the time in that game so yeah I'll try it whenever I get some batteries in my Wiimote... stupid remote stops me from playing good games!!! Portal-Kombat Cant you just get batteries from some other thing or any thing??Peanut64, 01:04, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Turns out I had plenty of batteries in the fridge. Now when I find my WIIMOTE, we can talk about Pikmin Juggling. And as for the Man-at-Legs ability- what do you have against hard bosses? I found Pikmin 2 almost mind-numbingly easy at points, save for the Submerged Castle, which was basically a massive stress-fest. I mean you could kill pretty much anything by grabbing a bunch of purples and hammering the A button. Portal-Kombat How to beat the Man-at-Legs in the Water *1) Only use blue Pikmin. Have one captain watch over all the others in one of the corners. *2) The best place to use for cover is that long bump that you and your Pikmin can run over. *3) The best time to attack it is right after it stops shooting. *4) When you see it preparing to shake off Pikmin, whistle them quick then run over and right behind the metal bump. *5) Use your spicy spray after you've knocked off more than half its health. *6) NEVER attack it when it takes out the gun! Unless you have a really good plan, that is. Portal-Kombat If you're having problems with idle Pikmin, I assume you're talking about the non-blues, right? What I do is have the pilot with all the non-blues C-swarm at the very back of the corner, like the CORNER OF THE CORNER. Hold down the C-stick while you switch control to whoever's using the blue's and you should have grouped all the other Pikmin into one extremely small bunch. And make sure you keep fighting the Man-at-Legs with your blues. Otherwise it might look around for something else to shoot... as for speed, I never really had a problem with speed in this fight. Did your Pikmin lose their flowers to the Gatling Groinks on floor one? Portal-Kombat I'll tell you how to not lose flowers (to the Groinks and the Man-at-Legs) tomorrow. Portal-Kombat Yeah, I found the Wiimote. You need to know how to fight without losing flowers, right? Portal-Kombat I haven't tried Pikmin juggling yet, I will soon. Okay. Here's how you get past the groinks without trouble: *Keep them apart and bitter spray one. Kill it by throwing Pikmin at the backside before it breaks free. If it drops the key, grab it and go to the next floor. *If it doesn't have the key, throw your purples at the other one. Their stun power will immoblize it so you can kill it quickly. *If these methods worked, you wouldn't have lost a single flower. *As for the Man-at-Legs, as long as you CALL your Pikmin off it before it twists, your Pikmin will be fine. Portal-Kombat I've never heard anything like that before... Olimar and Louie but not the President? By that point in the game you should have him, unless you used Action Replay (which I did for fun once, made Louie fight Louie) maybe the fact that you were Louie had something to do with stopping the cutscene of Louie being saved? Portal-Kombat Well, it could always be a glitch. But I wouldn't try and make an article about it... those things are hard to prove. I totally believe you, I had this ridiculous glitch with a breadbug once in Glutton's Kitchen, Sublevel 4 that I still remember quite clearly. Too bad that I'll probably never be able to prove it. Portal-Kombat And the glitch is...? The Hovering Breadbug Glitch. It's in the forums. Portal-Kombat Pikmin Fanon Is Killerbreadbug the only one allowed to edit your challenge mode pages or are other people allowed as well? I remember one saying "it is requested killerbreadbug edits this further." Ominous Graveyard I think? Portal-Kombat